tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ben McKittrick
Benjamin "Ben" McKittrick był uczniem Mystic Falls High School na kilka lat przed Eleną, Bonnie, Mattem, Caroline i Tylerem. Po skończeniu szkoły został barmanem w Mystic Grill. Został przemieniony w wampira przez Annę i zabity przez Stefana Salvatore. Sezon 1 Po ukończeniu szkoły, jego życie stało się bezcelowe, dlatego Anna zlitowała się nad nim przemieniając go w wampira, by był jej szpiegiem. Ben przychodzi w obronie Bonnie Bennett, kiedy zostaje nękana przez Damona Salvatore. Bonnie zaprasza go wtedy na randkę. Randka jest podstępem, i Ben porywa ją, po tym jak w trakcie pocałunku, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wampirem. Ben przetrzymuje Bonnie i Elenę Gilbert jako zakładników w motelu, aż w końcu Stefan Salvatore ratuje ich i daje Benowi zlekceważone ostrzeżenie by opuścił Mystic Falls. Ben chwyta Jeremy'ego Gilberta jako zakładnika by rozproszyć Stefana podczas gdy Anna idzie do grobowca, pod ruinami Kościoła Fell, uratować swoją matkę, Pearl. Pomimo większej siły Bena, Stefan pokonuje go, zabijając poprzez podpalenie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Moce i zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - thumb|222px|Ben używa perswazji na Elenie.wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzithumb|222px|Ben płonie.e narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z dwóch ukazanych wampirów, których przemieniła Anna. Galeria Beb.png Ben.png Benbe.png Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Postacie męskie